Video Diaries
by WaffleLuver7520
Summary: Back from hiatus. And more of a story now. Titans' kids in the future. Chapter 7 FINALLY UP! R&R please!
1. Nightfire Maddie

Yeah. Cassandra here. This is technically my first story, but you don't have to be nice. This is basically about the Titans kids and some video diaries, but don't worry, it gets more interesting. So enjoy.

* * *

It was an ordinary day. A girl was sitting in a dark room with only one light flooding the middle of the it where the girl, and the chair she was sitting in, lay. In front on her was a video camera.

She had long, jet black hair with two red streaks in it pulled back into two pigtails, and big ice blue eyes. She was basically wearing Starfire's uniform but the purple parts were aqua green and the silver parts were magenta. She was also wearing a slanted yellow utility belt. "This is it,"she said and turned on the camera.

"Hi. My name is Madison Grayson, but most people know me as Nightfire. Bet you can guess who my parents are right?

Anyway, I'm "forcing" my team and myself to make these video diaries. It's suppose to get all our feelings out so hopefully we won't have as much to deal with. And I said "forcing" because even though I am technically making my team do this, I know they want to. They just won't admit it."

She paused for a moment.

"So, more about me. I'm 16, my teammates are Kraven, Bumblebee(sometimes), Cyborg 2.0, Hex, and Jay.

Jay doesn't really do much except coordinate and hack into stuff. Though I suppose it's for the better considering he's paralyzed from the waist down. But he's my brother and I love him.

I'm rambling now aren't I?"

"I have the same powers as my mom (minus the flying) and I was trained by my dad so I know all that hand-to-hand stuff.

Ummm, what else? Oh, I'm 5'7" and I like dancing, playing the piano, singing, and peanut butter. I really like peanut butter.

I don't like Kraven, large amounts of birds in one place, Kraven, Stephanie, Kraven, heights, Kraven, and oh yeah, Kraven."

"I think that's it for now though. Bye!" she waved to the camera then leaned in and turned it off.

* * *

First few chapters will be short. If you realy want to know what they look like then go to my DA account (link should be on my profile). In later chapters I'll be changing POVs a lot so please don't be confused. Review please!


	2. Kraven

Sorry it took so long to update!! I was in a play, then I got into some shit with my now ex-boyfriend (who I still like), and I went to Washington DC. But on top of all that, MY SISTER CRASHED OUR COMPUTER!!! I had a lot of the chapters written but I never had time to put them on but then, I lost them all with the crash! Now I have to rewrite about 20 chapters!! UGH!!! Anyway this chapter has some "bad words" in it (I say them all the time but whatever). - Cassandra

* * *

A boy walked into the room as Maddie left. He had grey skin and purple and green eyes(right ones purple, left ones green). However the green one was being covered by his indigo hair.

He wore a black shirt with a raven pendant by the neck and an indigo vest with a tall collar. He also had on some indigo and black pants and black gloves with more raven pendants on them.

He sighed and sat down in the chair. '_Why do I have to do this?_'

He turned on the camera and glared into the lens.

And with another sigh, he began. "My name is Kraven. No it's not my real name but that's none of your damn business.

I'm the son of Changeling**(A/N: I find it funny that that's a synonym for 'moron') **and Raven. Well, not really anymore. They got divorced thanks to that rock-shifting whore Terra."

He growled under his breath at the thought of her.

Then Kraven suddenly remembered what he was doing and spoke again. "I have the same powers as my mom, only I'm better. I can actually **control** the evil inside me. I also can't die. That's just one plus to being the grandson of a demon."

He smiled wickedly in spite of himself. "What else can I say about the wonderful me?" He said while stroking the bandage on his left cheek.

"Well, I'm 16, 6'3" and, I love music."

"In fact," he said leaning back in the seat, "I'm in a band called _**Resurrect the Renaissance**_ with Atticus and Trent(A.K.A. Hex and Cyborg 2.0).

Trent plays drums, Atticus lead guitar, and I sing and play bass. There's more people than that but those are the only ones I semi-like.

We're actually world famous. I don't think there's a girl in the universe who doesn't want to get in my pants."

That devilish grin appeared on his face once more. "Well that's not _completely_ true. There is Maddie. And she'd rather castrate me with a rusty butter knife than fuck me. Crazy bitch. Yet oddly attractive...Shit! What am I saying?! Oh well, that's what we have editing for. But yeah I fucking hate her."

He groaned at how absolutely boring this was.

"I hate too many things so there's no point in telling you that...But I don't like too much either... You know what? Fuck it. I'm leaving."

And with that he turned off the camera with his powers and strode out the door.

* * *

Well that sucked. As I said before the first few are super-short. But Kraven's probably my favorite character. It's really the name of the character I use when I play Halo 2 I can't wait for the 3rd one to come out. And the movie. It's gonna rock! Anywho, please review!!!! 


	3. Hex Atticus

Could it be? 2 chapters in 1 day?! Yeah it is. Feel special. It's all about Atticus now. Sorry there's so many pauses in there but he isn't very assertive and he basically** is** Kraven's bitch. I really do love their messed up relationship though... -Cassandra

* * *

So as Kraven was strolling out like he owned the place, he pushed the next guy in.

It was a smaller boy with spiked black hair with dark blue tips, and a pink headband. He wore a black t-shirt that was ripped at the ends over a long black and pink striped shirt and purple pants. In addition, he had on pink and purple finger-less gloves and pink and black shoes.

He fumbled into the room and adjusted the purple tinted goggles that covered his pink eyes.

The boy let out a slight yelp when he nearly fell over the chair. But finally he got himself situated and turned on the camera.

"Hi," he said as he let out a nervous gulp. "Name's Atticus Jeremy West. Or Hex. Which ever you prefer... My parents are Jinx and the Flash... I basically us my mom's powers but I can run pretty fast too so, I guess I have both...

He let out an uneasy laugh.

"Ummm... I'm 15...5'5"...and uh, well knowing Kraven he probably already mentioned the whole band thing..."

He could feel his ears getting warmer.

"...I'd like to apologize in behalf of Kraven to anyone who sees his videos in the future...He's not really that bad of a guy...I mean, uh, he does cuss a lot but he does it so much that I don't think he realizes it when he does...Then there's that whole thing between him and his step-mom..."

Atticus trailed off well rubbing his arm uncomfortably and staring at some unknown point on the floor.

"Maddie says I need to toughen up...make my own decisions...'stead of letting Kraven make 'em...Like with my hair...use to be brown, but then Kraven didn't like it so he made me dye it..."

"...She thinks I'm his bitch...I'm not...I just do a lot for him is all... Like I do all the paperwork the band needs, and organize his room/office, and clean up everything he breaks, and buy him vodka, and do his laundry...But that's what friends are for right?"

"...I usually end up messing up things, but he doesn't really mind that much...he just kind of yells at me and storms off...But when I really mess up he doesn't have any trouble punching me in the face...I know I deserve it but that guy has knuckles of steel..."

He suddenly looked up horrified.

"Not that he's a bad person or anything!... He just has a lot of problems... And I just thought that, if I could only help him..."

His watch suddenly beeped.

"Oh no! I'm late for starting Kraven's homework! Gotta go!!"

Atticus slapped the camera off and ran out.

* * *

See? Told you he's his bitch. And oh yeah for future references there will be alot of Terra bashing and possibly some BB bashing too so if you don't like it I don't care. Next up will be Trent. I'll most likely write that tomorrow. Review please!!! 


	4. Cyborg 20 Trent

Told you I'd write this tomorrow. I'll try to write at least one chapter everyday from now on since I don't have school anymore. So here's Trent. He seems boring but you'll see him evolve later on. Enjoy! -Cassandra

* * *

The next guy simply rolled his eyes at Atticus as he came rushing out of the room.

He walked in with his glossy metal parts shimmering when he stepped into the lighted area.

This guy wore a light blue shirt with a blue bandana, a blue backwards baseball cap, and white pants.

He had darker skin also had one gray eye and one mechanical red one.

He had a look of nonchalantness on his face when he sat down and turned the camera on.

"'Sup? Name's Trenton. Friends call me Trent. Teammates call me Cyborg 2.0. Yeah I'm part robot. Not to the same extent as my dad but, that's what you get for drag racing though isn't it?"

"My parents are Cyborg and Bumblebee. God only knows how they had kids..."

Trent laughed to himself.

"I'm 15, 6'6, and very proud of my athletic ability. I suck at some sports but I rock at football," he said with a wide grin.

"I have the same powers as my dad for, obvious reasons. My dad's like my idle though. It's weird. Normally kids hate their parents like Kraven, but I'm friends with mine. Sure they can be strict but I still love 'em."

"I don't have many friends outside of sports teams and the titans. Maddie's probably my best friend though. We talk a lot and she helps me out of a lot of stuff. I can honestly say I love that girl."

His eyes suddenly got bigger.

"Not in the "oh my God I want to do her" kind of way but the "older sister" kind. Considering I hardly ever get to see my sister. She's with the Titans east most of the time. It's cool though 'cause when she comes to visit she brings the rest of the team along. Meaning I get to see Mia..."

He was blushing but he didn't try to hind it.

"I really don't think there's a bad thing I could say about that Mia Harper."

He sat up straight suddenly.

"But I got more important things to worry about than girls. I still need to learn the new song Kraven wrote and I really got to work on my grades too. Then I have practice later..."

"Think that's it for now though."

Trent turned off the camera calmly and walked cooly out of the room adjusting his hat.

* * *

Fear me and my crappy superhero names! Sorry if you guys don't like some of the personalities of these guys but all these characters are based off my friends and I love them to death. And you won't meet Jay until later so the next chapter starts the **actual plot**. I'll write more tomorrow. Review please!!! 


	5. A Whole Lot of Nothing

I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING!!!! After I said I would write a chapter a day my parents said we had to go to grandma's for a family reunion. Now you're goning "So what?" right? But you don't know our family reunions. They last for DAYS. And the worst part is I didn't have any time to write because I had to babysit my cousins. All 14 of them. Sure my other cousin was **suppose** to help but no! She ran off to the mall with her friends! I hate being the second oldest... Well anyway, I'll be changing POV a lot in these chapters so I hope you don't get annoyed by that. Enjoy! -Cassandra

**

* * *

****Nighttime**

**Maddie's POV**

I woke up with Kraven's annoying voice in my head.

"Maddie! Maddie! Wake up! It's an emergency!"

What? Why is Kraven outside my door at three in the morning? Oh. Wait. Emergency?! What?!

I ran to the door and looked up at the giant boy before me.

"What?" I hissed not wanting to leave until it was actually our team's shift.

"We're out of booze. Mind running out and getting some? My license is suspended. And Atticus is completely out of it sense he has to take fucking sleeping pills."

There was this abhorrent smirk on his face and the smell of alcohol was already radiating from his body.

"You know Kraven your license wouldn't be suspended if you hadn't of been drinking in the first place."

"So you'll go then?"

"Hell no! I'm not your little servant girl Kraven! Do it yourself! Or better yet don't do it at all! I'm getting really sick of how you treat everyone and — what are you looking at...?"

He was leaning on my doorway like he was about to fall over. "Hm? Oh nothing, nothing. Just, enjoying the view."

What did he mean by... OH HELL NO!

That boy was looking straight down my shirt.

"Perv!" I slapped him as hard as I possibly could across the face.

He stumbled back a little but he seemed to be mostly unharmed. He just had that same drunken look on his face and seemed rather amused.

He opened his mouth to say something but simply gave a slight chuckle and walked off.

**Next Moring**

"I don't know what it is Trent! You know I'm usually a calm person but, there's just something about that guy that makes me want to kill someone!"

I couldn't help but complain. I've only had to put up with Kraven for the past few years. I liked it better when he lived with his grandmother. At least then I only had to see him at practice or when we were actually fighting.

Trent just smiled one of those smiles that was meant to cool me off.

"Kraven's an ass. We all know that. Even he does. But he'll have to come around eventually. Madds don't steam about it. You have far worse problems than Kraven."

He was right I guess but, I couldn't help thinking about the day where Kraven gets his sorry ass kicked for everything he's done. It made me feel better.

"Thanks Trent." I hugged him. "But I gotta go "babysit" Jay."

"What'd he get in trouble for anyway?"

"He tried to hack into the IRS database and switch some numbers around for himself."

I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know that you have to pay taxes to have an account with them.

"Classic Jay. See you 'round then."

"Yeah bye!"

**Trent's POV**

Maddie left as Atticus and Kraven walked in. Kraven of course was screaming about lord knows what and Atticus looked like he was gonna piss himself out of fear.

"Never let it happen again!" Kraven screamed and proceed to knock all the papers Atticus was holding out of his hands and scattering them all over the floor. "And pick that up!" Then he left the room in a storm.

Atticus sighed and went down to get them.

"Hey buddy." I bent down to help pick up the mess. "What's up with him this time?"

He looked nervous, like he always did. Like he was waiting for someone to slap 'em.

"...Well... you know that show we were suppose to have...uh, next week?"

I shook my head yes.

"... Turns out I got the date wrong...and it's uh, tonight."

"So? It wouldn't be the first time we've done a last minute show."

"Yeah...I know," he continued dismally. "But,...you know Kraven...He gets pissed if he's not the first to know things..."

It was true. Kraven was an egotistical brat who thought it was his God given right to know everything first then rub it in others' faces. But he was my friend so I couldn't do much about it.

"Just stop letting him pick on you boy. If he finds out he doesn't have any followers he might change his 'tude."

"Trent... I know you mean well but, uh... it's just better for me to be his friend right now. I don't um, ya know,...get on his bad side."

I went to speak to him again but then Kraven's surging voice boomed through the room.

"Atticus! Get your fucking white ass over here!"

A frantic blush suddenly dispersed across his face.

"Sorry Trenton! I gotta go!!"

He grabbed all the extra paper and did a mad dash out of the room.

**Atticus's POV**

_Kraven's gonna kill me..._

Couldn't help but think it. Heh heh. Lucky me...

I ran down to the basement which Kraven now claimed as his room and studio.

"What took you so long?!"

His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping impatiently. And his eyes. His eyes were burning in a cold glare.

"...S-sorry K-K-Kraven...I had to p-pick up the..."

"I don't care!"

I jumped back a little and dropped the papers again out of fear of his rage.

...I may have yelped too...

"I'm sick of you disobeying me Atticus! If you were my friend you would listen to me!"

He was pacing now. He always paced when he was angry.

"...B-b-but K-Kraven, you...you told me to..." I tried to explain my action to him but he grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me.

"I don't fucking care what I told you to do! Do what I'm telling you to do now you worthless piece of shit!"

He threw me to the ground with all his might, causing me to fly back about seven or eight feet and knock a table over.

"Kraven please stop! Please! I know I'm a bad friend! The worst friend ever! But could you find it in your heart to forgive me just once more!?"

The wrath in his eyes disappeared and he got _that_ look on his face again.

"Ok Atticus. I'll forgive you this time. But you know what the rules are for that to happen." He licked his lips a little and his ruttish smirk that I knew so well appeared once again.

Then he began stripping off his clothes.

I bowed my head in shame.

"...Yes, sir..." I said obediently.

And I silently started taking mine off too...

**CENSORED** **(A/N: Sorry folks, it ain't that kind of story . )**

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? I think you're getting better at it though." He whispered in my ear biting it slightly. Then he got up.

"Now get dressed! We have to get to the stage to set up!" He yelled at me.

"Y-yes sir! Right away s-sir!"

**Later**

**Kraven's POV**

Well today's turning out to be fun. I annoyed the shit out of Maddie, fucked around with Atticus, and now I get to do a show. Why can't all things work out this nicely?

Then I saw Maddie coming my way. And the day gets better...

"Hey Madds. You coming to the show tonight?" I asked in a rather mocking voice.

"Not even if I wanted to pig." Was her answer.

"Oh? And why's that?" Hooray for sarcasm!

She turned to face me. A look of held in rage on her pretty little face.

"Well if you must know, number one I have to watch Jay. And number two the last time I went to one of your shows _you_ spiked my drink and I ended up coming home with a pieced bellybutton and a tramp stamp. Which I think my dad is _still_ pissed at me for. So have a good time fag, I hope you choke."

Then she turned and stormed off in her cloud stuck on permanent PMS mode.

"Ok dyke, I love you too!" I yelled in a singsong voice after her.

Yep, I like today.

**Camera On**

"Let's see now. The show tonight was amazing. I'd explain the details to you but you might get a little wet from how sexy I can act at a show."

I leaned back in my chair.

"But basically my singing was, as usual, completely orgasmic. All those fan girls screaming my name. Jealous boyfriends who came there with their girls all pissed at me for being a rock god. Then all those autographs. Yeah, I know. I'm the best thing ever."

Then I got really close to the camera.

"And don't you ever forget it."

**Camera Off**

At that moment Trent came in with a driven sort of look on his face.

"Kraven! Trouble!"

"Oh what is it this time? I know I'm the best on the team but can't you guys handle one villain without me?" I was bored but I didn't really didn't feel like fighting now.

"Not this time buddy! It's Stephanie."

I felt a slight smile on my face.

"Stephanie? Well. Then this could be interesting."

So I followed him out the door..

* * *

I think it's kind of funny that I wrote all that and the only part that has do do with the plot is the last few sentences. Oh well, too late now. I'll try to write more tomorrow... R&R please! 


	6. Stephanie

I suck at fight scenes...

* * *

**Trent's POV**

"Stephanie," Nightfire growled under her breath.

I hate it when she gets like this. Guess it runs in the family. First Nightwing with Slade and now Nightfire with Stephanie.

Steph always had a one-up one poor Maddie. 'Course, then again, Steph has power. And a lot of it.

Not only does she have almost every superpower known to man, but she's also the vice president.

It's really her fault we're in this mess. Even if most people blame Nightwing for the first attack. Oh, wait. Didn't I tell you? Right. Sorry. Welcome to **World War 3**.

We stepped into the building knowing what was waiting for us.

Stephanie was laying on a high railing wearing her usual pure black assassin outfit with her dark hair pulled back and her cold blue eyes gleaming through their slits.

"Titans," she chuckled. "What took you so long?"

She stood and began to fly very slowly towards us.

"I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore. I was almost disappointed."

"What are you doing here Stephanie?!" Nightfire yelled like the words were poison to her mouth. "You're – "

"Supposed to be in DC?" She reached the ground and was walk towards us.

"You're point? I have much more,_ interesting_ things to do." She laughed a little and her face turned into a devilish grin.

Then she bent down and whispered in a low voice. "Like kill you."

Suddenly she flung up punching Nightfire square in the face causing her to fly backwards into next room.

"Nightfire!" Hex screamed and tried to blast Stephanie but she merely put up a shield and used her powers to blast him across the room.

While she was distracted I tried to shoot my sonic canon at her.

"Poor little Cyborg," I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned, horrified to see Stephanie hovering over me.

"You should have known better then to hit me when I'm not looking," she said smiling with her head cocked to the side.

I tried to shoot but she just held up her hand and I felt a tremendous pain run through my entire body. She was short-circuiting me.

I fell to the ground and could only watch as she laughed at me.

Suddenly I saw hands wrap around her throat as Nightfire flipped her backwards, pinned her to the ground, and landed hard on her stomach.

Stephanie weakened but only for a second.

"Sorry babe. Not good enough." And with that she shot a beam out of her eyes sending Nightfire soaring.

Nightfire felt herself in someone's arms. She looked up and smiled thankfully.

"Nice catch Hex."

"...Uh, thanks. But don't we got bigger problems...?"

He set her down gently and ran over to hit Steph again.

But Nf just stayed there with an angry look on her face.

'_What's she thinkin' staying over there? Why isn't she – '_

Then I saw what, or should I say who, she was glaring at.

As we're all over here fighting (and I'm waiting for my nervous system to kick back in). Kraven's over there leaning against the wall and smoking.

"Are you even gonna try to help?!" I heard her yell.

"What's the matter Madds? Can't handle your own arch-foe?" he sneered back.

Not a good idea Kraven. Not a good idea.

Nightfire ran over to Stephanie throwing explosive disks and starbolts. As Steph was dazed by this, she ran over and gave her a swift kick in the face, grabbed her arms threw her into the wall and began pounding the hell out of her using anything she could.

The fury in Stephanie's eyes was apparent now.

"So that's how you wanna play huh?!" Her eyes glowed and Nightfire started being pulled into the floor by abhorrent looking mud monsters.

I looked around for someone to help her, seeing as in my current form I couldn't do much but yell. And Hex was busy dealing with his own mud creatures.

Only one person left.

"Kraven! We could use a hand here! Or didn't you notice we're getting our asses kicked?!" I could see why Maddie doesn't like him very much.

He sighed as he dropped his cigarette to the floor and crushed it with his shoe.

"Do I have to do everything?! Honestly?!" he complained in a rather annoyed tone.

"Kraven you help now or I'll tell _Nightwing_ what you think of his _daughter_!"

He looked shocked for a millisecond but then sighed again with a "Fine."

He took a few steps forward and stood up straight, concentrating. "Necronom Hezberek Motrix!"

A black energy escaped him and surrounded all the enemies. In the blink of an eye it shredded them all to dust.

Stephanie lay on the ground apparently unconscious.

"You ok bud?" he asked as he lifted me with his powers.

"I'll live. All systems should be back on in like two minutes."

Then we joined Hex at Nightfire's side.

"And how are _you _feeling princess?" he asked mockingly.

Which was a bad move on his part because it earned him a quick kick in the shin.

He grunted painfully and fell to the floor holding his injury.

"Why you little– "

"...Uh, g-guys?" Hex stuttered.

"What is it Atticus?" He got up and looked him dead in the eyes. "And it better be good." growled Kraven..

"...As m-much as I h-hate interrupting such a t-tender m-moment..." he continued nervously.

"Spit it out!"

"...W-well, it's j-just uh..."

"WHAT?!"

"...where did Stephanie go...?" the poor boy whispered.

We looked over to the spot where Stephanie once lay, only to find it abandoned.

Nightfire looked like she might blow a fuse. Then, she turned sharply and left.

'_Great...'_ was all I could think.

* * *

Told you... 


	7. You mean this story has a plot?

Wow. It's been awhile. Since we had a snow day I thought I'd write more. I changed my writing style slightly. The chapter is basically Kraven centered. It even has some fluff near the end. Won't spoil anymore. Haha.- Cassandra

* * *

Maddie sat, fingers linked and resting on her chin, staring at the floor. The camera was off. She had already ranted about how much of a prick Kraven was.

But worst of all, Stephanie had gotten away.

"Maddie, are you ok?" Trent said from the doorway.

"I'm fine, really. I just wish we were more prepared for what happened," she responded, annoyed.

"Don't worry. We'll get her next time," said Trent, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, right," she said and left the room.

Trent tried to catch up but when he got to the door, she was already gone. "Great," he sighed.

"Trent, wait."

He turned and saw Kraven sprinting towards him. "What?"

"What exactly did you mean by, "tell Nightwing what I think of his daughter?"

Trent tried to look as casual as possible. "However you wanted to take it. See, if you liked her, then he'd probably kick your ass. You know how overprotective he is. And if you hated her, he'd get pissed and give you a whole lecture on "respecting your superiors."

Kraven stroked the bandage on his cheek. "So you made it where either way I'd be screwed."

Trent flashed a smile. "Well it worked didn't it. And just why are you so concerned about it?"

"Well, I…"

He took a step back. Trent followed. "You, what?"

"Uhhh…"

"Kraven!" They turned to see Atticus fumbling towards them breathing hard and, holding a phone.

"Your lawyer. He wants to discuss your offer," he stammered. Kraven roughly grabbed the phone from the quivering boy. "One moment, please," he growled into the receiver.

Then he turned his attention back to Atticus. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"C-couldn't find you…. Sorry sir… I'm really sorry…"

Kraven threw a notepad at him. "Shut up and write you stupid, worthless, self-absorbed, selfish, little gay boy." He nodded and wrote as they walked away.

* * *

Kraven flopped face down onto his bed. When he hit he let out a frustrated groan. "This fucking sucks." He dragged down his pillow and pulled his cigarettes out. He took the biggest hit he could from it and sat up. "This really fucking sucks."

Atticus sat next to him. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Kraven glared forcing Atticus to stand up again. "Not that bad? Not that bad?!" He finished the first cigarette and grabbed another.

"This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" he complained.

The smaller boy took a step closer. "I though you said Terra and your dad having Jake was the worst thing that could ever happen…" he said softly only to receive another glare from Kraven.

After he smoked the rest of the pack, the gray boy finally responded, "…Ok. Maybe this is the second worst thing that could ever happen…"

But his friend didn't respond, for he had left around an hour or so ago.

Kraven sighed and lay back down.

He couldn't get that phone call out of his mind. No, not the one with his lawyer, that went over quiet well. It was the one he received after that was bothering him.

The one from Raven…from his mother… '_She sounded so… happy…on the phone…'_

He closed his eyes and waited for tomorrow.

* * *

Maddie woke up in a much better mood that morning. She even found herself humming while she was getting ready. Looking in the mirror she smiled again.

Her parents would be back next week.

Actually, all of their parents would. They said that 'Aunt Raven has a surprise for everyone'. She loved when Raven visited. Not only did she bring all this cool stuff from Azarath but, Kraven was always nice when she was around.

'_He's such a mamma's boy.'_

It was kind of funny. He treated Gar and Terra, the people who actually raised him, worse than shit. But when it came to his mom, well, he practically worshiped her. You just wouldn't expect it from him.

He'd probably be in a good mood too.

Maddie glided into the main room to find music blasting and Trent and Atticus viciously tapping at their controllers. Kraven sat at the counter, drinking his tea calmly.

"Hey Kraven," she said cheerfully.

"So you're not going to bitch at me about yesterday?" his monotone voice answered. She had completely forgotten about yesterday's occurrence.

Not wanting to kill her good mood, she asked, "Aren't you glad you'll get to see your mom again?"

He clutched his cup tighter as the emotions ran threw him, turning into darkness, and releasing itself on the innocent kettle. Maddie shielded herself from the pieces.

"What was-" "I have to go," he said quickly and transported himself away.

The half-Tamaranian sat in confusion. _'But he never looses control…'_

* * *

Kraven leaned on the back of his door. He was in his room now. He could _feel_ in his room. Not that he wanted to.

He wished he didn't have feelings right now. Breathing hard and shaking slightly, he tried to pull himself together.

The boy nearly hit the ceiling when he heard the knock on his door.

Realizing what it was, he quickly straightened his clothes and, as calmly as he could manage, opened the door.

Maddie stood before him. _'Great.'_

"Kraven. What happened back there?" she asked. "I lost control. What did you think happened?" he replied coolly.

A rather annoy look spread across her face. "I _know_ that. What I want to know is _why?_ I mean, you NEVER loose control. The only other time I've seen it was when I… kissed you…" _'Why did I have to say that…?'_ She could already feel the heat rising to her face. _'That was the worst idea for a birthday present ever…'_ she scolded herself.

"That only happened because you surprised me." He wasn't looking her in the eye.

"You blew your door off." _'…Because it was amazing…' _A pink tinge began showing on him as well.

"I was 13! And it's not like I can _control _what I blow up!"

They suddenly realized just how close their faces were. Faces burning red they both jumped about a foot back.

They stood in an awkward silence.

Maddie cleared her throat. And forgetting why she came in the first place she blurted out, "Guess I'll see you later." She sped away as fast as she could.

Kraven sighed in relief and closed his door. He was glad to see her go but, at the same time, it got him thinking about his original problem. _'Mom…'_

He was starting to wish that Maddie would come back. _'But she'd just ask what's wrong with me.'_ Dragging his feet, he climbed onto his bed. _'She's my mom. Why can't I just be happy for her?'_

He crawled under his blankets and breathed deeply.

'_But why does she have to get married…?'_

_

* * *

_

That made me happy. D Poor Kraven. He's so misunderstood. lol Review please!!


End file.
